Droga donikąd
by Seirin
Summary: Na drodze Liny Inverse pojawia się nietypowe zlecenie. W tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają kolejne dzieci. Dopiero jednak, gdy jedno z nich zostaje odnalezione martwe, mistrzyni czarnej magii obiecuje sobie, że za wszelką cenę musi rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Czasem potrzeba więcej siły, aby zmierzyć się z ludzką namiętnością niż z najpotężniejszym z Mazoku.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

_Dziecięca łza_

Marisa Kley'sen nigdy nie chciała mieć dzieci. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała ból towarzyszący utracie matki. Dziewięć lat nie było odpowiednim wiekiem na obserwowanie, jak choroba dzień po dniu wydzierała życie z ciała jej najbliższej osoby. Przeżycie to pozostawiło w jej duszy głęboką bliznę. Później dowiedziała się, że dolegliwość będąca przyczyną śmierci rodzicielki już wcześniej pojawiała się w rodzinie. Istniała więc możliwość, że ona sama mogła nie dożyć starości. Przez to obiecała sobie, że nigdy nie powije potomstwa. Za nic w świecie nie chciała sprowadzić na swoje dziecko cierpienie, jakiego sama doświadczyła.

Gdy poznała Solla Kley'sena wciąż podtrzymywała tę decyzję. Jej mąż szanował jej zdanie i ani razu nie czynił jej wyrzutów z powodu zażywania naparu z korzenia Lanquis, specyfiku wykorzystywanego w przypadku, gdy kobieta pragnęła uniknąć poczęcia. Przez wiele lat żyli jako zgodne, szczęśliwe małżeństwo do czasu, gdy na horyzoncie ich spokojnego żywota pojawiła się wojna. Soll, czując głęboki obowiązek służby rozdartemu walką krajowi, zaciągnął się do armii. Marisa długo czekała na jego powrót, spędzając całe dnie na modlitwach w świątyni Ceiphieda. Szybko jednak stało się jasne, że jej mąż nie wróci, gdy po dwóch miesiącach do Serwell dotarły tragiczne wieści.

Marisa była zdruzgotana. Przestała jeść, ciągle odczuwała silne mdłości. Była głucha na wszystko wokół dopóki nie usłyszała magicznych słów, które odmieniły jej życie.

- Na Ceiphieda Mariso! Musisz zacząć jeść! Jeżeli nie ze względu na siebie to chociaż ze względu na dziecko!

Jakimś cudem okazało się, że pomimo wszelkich środków ostrożności Marisa zaszła w ciążę. Stało się coś, czego unikała, od kiedy pamiętała. Z drugiej strony tkwiła w niej jedyna żywa, jeszcze istniejąca, cząstka Solla. Gdy w jej głowie pojawiła się ta myśl, w jednej chwili postanowiła sprzeniewierzyć się najważniejszej zasadzie, którą się kierowała. Zapragnęła urodzić. Pomimo pierwotnego lęku, chciała wydać na świat owoc jej pierwszej i ostatniej miłości.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzała na własne oczy Sollię, wiedziała, że bez względu na wszystko nie będzie żałować swojej decyzji. Dzięki tej maleńkiej kruszynie po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, poczuła, że jej istnienie ma jakiś sens.

Przez dwanaście lat matka z córką wiodły może ubogie, ale spokojne i szczęśliwe życie.

Do czasu, gdy w nieznanych okolicznościach jedyne dziecko Marisy zniknęło.

* * *

Lina Inverse widziała w swoim życiu wiele rzeczy. Walczyła z przeróżnymi rodzajami Mazoku, łącznie z Lordami i samymi Bestiami. Demony często były okrutne i dążyły do swoich celów bez względu na ofiary towarzyszące ich działaniom. Jednak w porównaniu do tego, co właśnie znajdywało się przed jej oczami, wszelkie jej poprzednie doświadczenia wydawały się niemal niczym.

Na kamiennych płytkach znajdujących się u stóp murów obronnych Serwell leżało małe dziecko. Czarodziejka nawet przez chwilę się nie łudziła, czy chłopczyk żyje. Ciało było tak zmasakrowane, że nie było na drobnej szacie nawet pojedynczego miejsca niesplamionego krwią. Morderca pozostawił w spokoju jedynie twarz maleństwa. Puste, niewielkie oczy w beznamiętny sposób odbijały słońce. Matka i ojciec z pewnością nie będą mieli problemu z rozpoznaniem swojego potomstwa...

Rudowłosa odwróciła twarz. Poczuła niemiłe ukłucie w okolicach żołądka. Jak dobrze, że przyszła tutaj bez Amelii. Nie była pewna, jak długo zajęłoby Księżniczce otrząśnięcie się z takiego szoku. Mistrzyni czarnej magii sama nie wiedziała, ile jej zajmie pozbycie się tego obrazu z pamięci.

Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że przekraczając bramy Serwell z Gourry'm i z adeptką białej magii, zostanie wciągnięta w coś takiego. Parę miesięcy wcześniej oddzielił się od nich Zelgadis, a kilka dni temu młoda monarchini dostała list od swojego ojca z prośbą o powrót do domu. Czarodziejka i szermierz nie mieli nic przeciwko odprowadzeniu młodszej dziewczyny do Seyrun, zahaczając przy okazji o Nowe Sairaag. W obu miejscach spodziewali się godnej uczty i nie potrzebowali więcej powodów, aby zrezygnować z takiego planu podróży.

Po wejściu do miasta niedługo cieszyli się beztroską dotychczasowej wyprawy. Szybko zostali wezwani do posiadłości burmistrza i już kiedy Lina spodziewała się kłopotów, nieoczekiwanie została poproszona o pomoc w wyjaśnieniu sprawy masowych porwań dzieci. Na początku rudowłosa nie była zainteresowana. Nie lubiła zajmować się takimi sprawami, chyba że za godziwą opłatą. Dopiero gdy jedna z matek zaginionych rzuciła jej się niemal do stóp, błagając o pomoc, mistrzyni czarnej magii postanowiła bliżej zapoznać z postawionym przed nią zadaniem. Gdy patrzyła we wpół oszalałe ze zmartwienia szare oczy niemłodej kobiety o ciemnych, lekko siwiejących włosach, nie mogła odmówić. Nic nie obiecywała, ale zobowiązała się chociaż spróbować rozwiązać tę tajemniczą zagadkę, posyłając małego Fire Ball'a w stronę nadpobudliwej Amelii, która rozpoczęła denerwujący monolog pt. „Wiedziałam, panno Lino, że tkwią w tobie resztki dobra!"

Na początku jej nowe zlecenie prezentowało się jako tajemnicza zagadka. Rozmowa z kilkunastoma rodzicami nie przyniosła wielu wskazówek. Historia każdego przypadku wyglądała niemalże tak samo. Dziecko na moment oddalało się od swoich opiekunów tylko po to, aby po chwili niemalże rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, zostawiając za sobą jedynie to, co trzymało wcześniej w rękach. Miejsca, w których dochodziło do zniknięć, były tak różne, że trudno było się doszukać jakiejkolwiek regularności w działaniach porywacza. Serwell jako dosyć duże miasto, słynące z największej świątyni Ceiphieda w okolicy, od czasu upadku Sairaag, dawało złoczyńcy spore pole możliwości a sfrustrowanej Linie żadnego punktu zaczepienia.

Sytuacja znacznie się pogorszyła, gdy następnego dnia odnaleziono jedno z porwanych dzieci pozostawione na samym środku rynku. Po dokładnym zbadaniu chłopca lekarze nie stwierdzili u niego żadnych ran. Z drugiej strony kilkulatek cierpiał na chorobę, której nikt nie potrafił rozpoznać. Cudownie odzyskana latorośl państwa Jesbenson majaczyła w gorączce, jednak nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc. Zaklęcia przerażonej takim okrucieństwem Amelii zdawały się przynosić częściową ulgę choremu, ale Lina postanowiła się zwrócić o pomoc do Sylphiel. Gourry zgłosił się na ochotnika, aby sprowadzić uzdolnioną uzdrowicielkę. Burmistrz bez chwili wahania zaoferował blondynowi najlepszego konia, jakiego miasto miało do dyspozycji. A ponieważ Nowe Sairaag znajdywało się kilkanaście godzin drogi od Serwell oczekiwano powrotu szermierza i kapłanki następnego dnia po południu.

Kolejny ranek nie przyniósł pomyślnych wieści. Rudowłosa została obudzona niepokojącą informacją, że odnaleziono drugie dziecko. Czarodziejka nie zwlekając długo, chwyciła w rękę stos kanapek i wybiegła z przydzielonego jej pokoju w ratuszu. Towarzyszyło jej pięciu mężczyzn należących do sił policyjnych. Każdy odziany w prosty czarny uniform i parę ciemnych rękawiczek wyglądał niezwykle profesjonalnie. Jednak nikomu z nich nie udało się zachować obojętnej miny, gdy ujrzeli zwłoki małego chłopca.

- Panno Inverse. – spytał cicho jeden z mężczyzn, Lich Stum, wyglądający na niewiele starszego od czerwonookiej. – Nie uważa pani, że to działalność jakiegoś Demona? Jedynie źródło największego zła w naszym świecie byłoby zdolne do czegoś takiego…

Mistrzyni czarnej magii niechętnie zmusiła się do spojrzenia na zakrwawioną postać.

- Nie wydaje mi się, aby to była robota Mazoku. – odparła cicho Lina. – Te rany zostały zadane mieczem. Mazoku mają dziesięć tysięcy sposobów na zabicie ludzi, co nie zmienia faktu, że z pewnością będą zachwycone rozpaczą odczuwaną przez rodziców i mieszkańców. – dodała ponuro.

- Chce pani powiedzieć, że… szukamy… – Słowa przechodziły z trudem przez usta jej rozmówcy. – Człowieka?

- Tak. – przyznała czarodziejka. – To właśnie chcę powiedzieć.

Lina zaczęła badać teren pod kątem magicznego echa, gdy odezwał się do niej drugi z pracowników wydziału sprawiedliwości Serwill, wysoki jegomość o czuprynie przyprószonej siwizną. Jego twarz pokryta licznymi bliznami niewątpliwie świadczyła o niemałym doświadczeniu życiowym.

- Czyli, nie ma pani już tutaj nic do roboty, tak? – spytał nieco złośliwym tonem. Sanco Sierken, dowódca sił policyjnych, podchodził z wielką niechęcią do pracy z magami, chociaż Lina musiała przyznać, że w porównaniu do tego, co słyszała od przemiłej doradczyni burmistrza, mężczyzna bardzo się hamował w swojej antypatii.

- Niestety, panie Sierken, naszym przeciwnikiem jest niezwykle przebiegły czarnoksiężnik lubiący eksperymentować na ludziach. – powiedziała po chwili milczenia czarodziejka. – Sprawdźcie teren z tamtej strony, ja się zajmę tą częścią.

- Skąd pani to wie? – wtrącił Lich. Jego głos nie zawierał w sobie wątpliwości obecnej w tonie jego szefa. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał na osobę, która za wszelką cenę chce zdobyć nową wiedzę, jakże potrzebną w jego zawodzie.

Lina bez słowa dotknęła kamiennej płytki jedną dłonią. Na rezultat tej akcji nie trzeba było długo czekać. Wokół terenu otaczającego martwego chłopca pojawiły się dziwne symbole. Nawet osoba nie będąca magiem nie miałaby trudności z przyznaniem, że jest to coś związanego z magią.

- To są runy. Jest to potężne narzędzie w rękach dobrze wykształconego maga i jednocześnie dowód na to, że nie mamy do czynienia z Mazoku. Demony nie korzystają z runów, mają do swojej dyspozycji inne środki magiczne, bardziej adekwatne do ich natury. – wytłumaczyła czarodziejka.

- Będzie pani w stanie za pomocą tego czegoś odnaleźć tego psychopatę? – zapytał Sanco, lustrując nieufnie świecące znaki.

- Przekonamy się. – mruknęła pod nosem rudowłosa i ukucnęła przy skomplikowanych magicznych inskrypcjach.

Dowódca sił policyjnych Serwell obserwował przez chwilę pogrążoną w silnym skupieniu czarodziejkę, po czym skinął na swoich podkomendnych i ruszył we wskazaną przez dziewczynę stronę. Nie ufał magom, a tym bardziej nie tej obdarzonej złą sławą Dramattcie. Z drugiej strony nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego okropieństwa. Był upartym mężczyzną, świadomym swoich uprzedzeń, co nie zmieniało faktu, że dobrze wiedział, kiedy powinien dać za wygraną. W tej sytuacji musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że nie wiedział, jak rozwiązać zagadkę tych zniknięć. I pomimo całej swojej niechęci, musiał przyznać, że jeżeli ktoś miał szansę zapobiec kolejnej tragedii, była to Lina Inverse.

* * *

Amelia z przerażeniem patrzyła na małego chłopca pogrążonego w niespokojnym śnie. Raz na godzinę rzucała na pacjenta czar oczyszczenia. Bezpośrednio po użyciu białej magii dziecko zaczynało oddychać z większą łatwością, jednak przed upływem tego czasu objawy dziwnej choroby nasilały się w takim stopniu, że księżniczka musiała ponownie korzystać z zaklęcia.

Dziewczyna była wykończona. Noc spędzona przy łóżku kilkulatka stanowiła jedno z jej najbardziej wyczerpujących przeżyć. Póki co nikt nie mógł jej zastąpić, a jedynie ta powtarzana czynność zdawała się przedłużać życie młodego Jesbensona. Adeptka białej magii nie miała wyboru. Musiała cierpliwie czekać, aż Gourry sprowadzi pannę Sylphiel do Serwell. Długowłosa kobieta może nie posiadała doskonałych umiejętności bojowych, ale za to w temacie uzdrawiania granatowooka nie znała bardziej biegłej specjalistki. Oczywiście, jeżeli nie liczyć Ryuzoku. Jednak jedyny zaprzyjaźniony z nimi Smok, panna Filia, przebywała daleko stąd…

Nagle poczuła przyjemny chłód w okolicach czoła. Nieco zaskoczona podniosła wzrok i jej oczom ukazała się postać niewysokiej kobiety w średnim wieku, przykładającej zimną szmatkę do czoła orędowniczki sprawiedliwości. Na jej twarzy malowała się mieszanka smutku, lęku i nadziei.

- Dziękuję. – odparła z wdzięcznością Amelia.

- Ależ to nic. – zaprzeczyła jej rozmówczyni. – Gdyby nie wy, moje dziecko pewnie już by było martwe… Tylko żeby inne dzieci też się odnalazły… Nie wiem, co się stanie z Marisą, jeżeli Sollia się nie znajdzie…

Księżniczka chwyciła panią Jesbenson za rękę.

- Proszę się nie poddawać! – powiedziała adeptka białej magii z całym przekonaniem i pasją, jakie w niej tkwiło. – Pannę Linę jest bardzo trudno skłonić do współpracy, ale skoro zdecydowała się pomóc, zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby sprowadzić dzieci całe i zdrowe.

- Dziękuję, panienko. – odparła kobieta, uśmiechając się lekko.

Brunetka odwzajemniła uśmiech. Na jeden moment obie poczuły się lepiej. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Panna Lina rozwiąże zagadkę i sprowadzi dzieci z powrotem do domu, a panna Sylphiel znajdzie sposób na przywrócenie zdrowia małemu Eliahowi. Na pewno.

Dosłownie chwilę później w pokoju rozległ się przerażający, chłopięcy krzyk bólu. Dookoła łóżka chorego rozrysowały się świetliste symbole. Sekundy mijały, a dziecko nie przestawało wrzeszczeć. Amelia, drżąc na całym ciele, po raz kolejny rzuciła czar oczyszczenia. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy w tej sytuacji przyniesie to jakikolwiek skutek, ale modliła się w duchu do Ceiphieda o skuteczność jej działania.

Po minucie wszystko ustało. Chłopiec z powrotem zaczął spokojnie oddychać. Tajemnicze symbole zniknęły.

Amelia poczuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają.

„Panno Lino, panno Sylphiel, pośpieszcie się."

* * *

Czarodziejka odwiedziła tego dnia każde miejsce zbrodni i dopiero wtedy zauważyła pierwszą regularność w swoim śledztwie. Tak, jak się spodziewała, wszędzie zastała runy. Fakt ten niewątpliwie rzucał nowe światło na całą sprawę. Potrafiła już wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób doszło do porwania dzieci. Zastosowanie starożytnych inskrypcji mówiło też wiele o sprawcy. Z runów najczęściej korzystali starsi, zdecydowanie bardziej zaawansowani magowie, czasem Ryuzoku i Elfy. Sama rudowłosa znała podstawy tego rodzaju magii, jednak w tym temacie nie była specjalistką. Podejrzewała, że w tej dziedzinie Zelgadis miał dużo większe doświadczenie od niej… Westchnęła ciężko. Czy ten idiota naprawdę nie mógł dać żadnego znaku życia? Już minął prawie rok od ich ostatniego spotkania. A teraz niewątpliwie przydałyby się jej zdolności bezlitosnego szermierza.

Po chwili pokręciła głową. Zelgadisa tutaj nie było. A ona musiała znaleźć tego szaleńca. Zwłaszcza że im bliżej przyglądała się całej sprawie, tym gorsze miała przeczucia.

Jak można było obłożyć runami niemalże całe miasto, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń? Albo potrafiło się poruszać się w niezauważony sposób…. Albo było się kimś, kogo wszyscy znają, aby nikomu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, że ten ktoś może robić coś nieodpowiedniego… A może jedno i drugie? Może to nie była jedna osoba…

Lina nerwowo potargała swoją grzywkę, wydając z siebie okrzyk irytacji. Jak tylko znajdzie tego psychola, już ona da mu popalić. Zamiast cieszyć się lokalnymi przysmakami i rabować okolicznych zbójców, zajmowała się porwaniami i morderstwem.

Ponownie przed jej oczami stanęło ciało zakrwawionego dziecka.

Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby sytuacja się powtórzyła.

Raz jeszcze spojrzała na mapę Serwell i wtedy w jej umyśle pojawiła się pewna myśl.

Podziemne tunele.

W mieście musiały istnieć podziemne tunele.

Którymi sprawca mógłby się poruszać niezauważony i zastawiać runiczne pułapki.

A wejście do większości tuneli znajdywało się w podziemiach ratusza.

W niewielkiej odległości od odnalezienia pierwszego dziecka.

To musiało być to!

Lina szybko wyszła ze swojego pokoju i pognała w kierunku schodów, na każdym kroku rzucając zaklęcie zmuszające runy do ujawnienia się. Schodziła coraz niżej i niżej, mijając bez słowa napotykanych ludzi. Aż wreszcie napotkała pierwszy odzew zaklęcia. Ściana pomiędzy dwoma pokojami zajarzyła się światłem złocistych runów.

Na twarzy czarodziejki pojawił się wyraz satysfakcji.

- Otwórz się. – rozkazała, wzmacniając swój głos magiczną aurą.

Symbole natychmiast odpowiedziały na jej wezwanie. Na środku kamiennego muru pojawiło się niewielkie przejście.

- Mam cię. – szepnęła sama do siebie z zadowoleniem, po czym weszła w magiczne wrota. Po drugiej stronie znalazła ciemny, długi korytarz. Z niechęcią powstrzymała odruch przyzwania Lighting. Była na terenie wroga. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na lekkomyślne działanie. Dotknęła dłonią ściany i powoli lecz konsekwentnie poruszała się naprzód. Straciła rachubę czasu, gdy szła wzdłuż nieznośnie cichego tunelu. Kiedy po długiej wędrówce ujrzała delikatne światło świec, omal nie krzyknęła z radości.

W ogromnym pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. W zasadzie nie byłoby błędem stwierdzenie, że znalazła się w kolejnym korytarzu. Rozstaw ścian był jednak znacznie większy i gdzieniegdzie wisiały kandelabry.

Starała się stąpać po ziemi najciszej, jak potrafiła. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy ktoś wykryje obecność nieproszonego gościa.

Jak tylko w jej głowie pojawiła się ta myśl, w ułamku sekundy poczuła, że ktoś boleśnie wykręcił jej rękę do tyłu, zmuszając ją, aby przylgnęła do sylwetki napastnika. Tuż przed jej oczami błysnęło ostrze, które w okamgnieniu znalazło się niebezpiecznie blisko jej szyi.

Nie tracąc jasności umysłu, skupiła się na przyzwaniu Fire Ball'a wolną ręką. Jednak jak tylko w jej dłoni pojawiło się znajome drgnięcie magii, natychmiast poczuła nieprzyjemny wstrząs, w wyniku którego doszło do dekoncentracji jej mocy.

Lina zaklęła w duchu. Jej przeciwnik celowo rozpraszał jej energię, wykorzystując fakt, że trzymał ją za nadgarstek. Każdy mag uczył się kumulowania mocy w dłoniach. Gdy coś przeszkadzało w tym procesie, rzucenie zaklęć stawało się niemożliwe. Musiała mieć do czynienia z wyjątkowo zdolnym oponentem, co nie za bardzo poprawiało jej humor. Sytuacja, mówiąc krótko, była nieciekawa.

- Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz? Jeden podejrzany ruch i poderżnę ci gardło. – zasyczał głos prosto do jej ucha. Głos dziwnie znajomy…

- Zelgadis? – spytała. Pod wpływem jej pytania poczuła, jak ciało nieznajomego pomału się rozluźnia.

- Lina? – odpowiedział równie zaskoczony. Powoli opuścił miecz, lecz wciąż jej nie puścił. – Co tu robisz? – powtórzył pytanie.

- A możesz mnie najpierw puścić? – odparła poirytowana. Błyskawicznie uszło z niej napięcie, ustępując miejsca złości. Jej ręka wciąż była boleśnie wykręcona do tyłu.

Mag lekko poluźnił uchwyt, jednak wciąż uniemożliwiał jej jakikolwiek ruch.

- Najpierw odpowiedz mi na pytanie, co tu robisz. Wybacz, ale w chwili obecnej nie mogę sobie pozwolić na ryzyko, że wejdziesz mi w paradę. – powiedział prosto jej do ucha. Dziewczynę mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz niemający nic wspólnego z lękiem.

- A jak ci tego nie powiem, to co? – zakpiła.

- Wyprowadzę cię stąd. – rzekł, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Ale wydaje mi się, że jednak ci zależy, aby nie ocknąć się dopiero jutro… – W jego tonie pojawił się sarkazm. – Więc co tu robisz?

- Chcę rozwiązać zagadkę masowych porwań i morderstwa. – warknęła.

- Porwania? – Z powrotem stał się poważny. Lina poczuła, że jego chwyt się rozluźnia. Korzystając z tego, wyrwała się z jego uścisku. Odwróciła się do niego, masując obolały nadgarstek.

- Do cholery, Zel, to bolało. – Spojrzała na niego poirytowana. Przysięgła sobie, że później mistrz szamanizmu jej za to zapłaci.

- Nie przypuszczałem, że spotkam tutaj właśnie ciebie. Byłbym głupcem, jakbym nie był ostrożny. – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Sugerujesz, że jestem głupia, bo dałam ci się zajść od tyłu? – syknęła coraz bardziej wkurzona czarodziejka.

- Ech… Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. – westchnął ciężko.

- Ale to sugerujesz!

- Lina… To chyba nie czas i miejsce na to. Coś mówiłaś o jakichś porwaniach. Skąd przybyłaś?

Mistrzyni czarnej magii obdarzyła go badawczym spojrzeniem. To pytanie potwierdzało jej przypuszczenia. Miejsce, gdzie teraz byli, na mocy runów prowadziło nie tylko do Serwell.

- Z Serwell. – odparła krótko. – A teraz ty mi wyjaśnij, co TY tutaj robisz? I co wiesz o tym miejscu?

Zelgadis lustrował ją przez chwilę wzrokiem, jakby wahając się pomiędzy dwiema opcjami. Nieugięte spojrzenie Liny musiało go jednak szybko skłonić do podjęcia decyzji, przez co mężczyzna ciężko westchnął.

- Heh… W sumie mogłem to przewidzieć. Ty z tą swoją zdolnością do przyciągania kłopotów po prostu musiałaś się tutaj znaleźć. Próbuję cię w to nie wciągać, unikając cię od kilku miesięcy, a ty i tak się zjawiasz i tak.

Lina błyskawicznie złapała go za kołnierz, przyciągając chimerę na wysokość swoich oczu.

- Mam zdolność do czego? – spytała groźnie.

Zelgadis zrobił znudzoną minę i ponownie westchnął. Niektórzy się nigdy nie zmieniają…

Nagle obydwoje poczuli drgnięcie mocy niedaleko nich. W pomieszczeniu pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Lina puściła mistrza szamanizmu i obydwoje przygotowali zaklęcia ofensywne. Czarodziejka nasłuchiwała zbliżających się kroków. Powoli w słabym świetle zarysowała się sylwetka. Całkowicie znajoma. Z ust Liny padły tylko dwa słowa:

- To… niemożliwe...

* * *

Ponownie doświadczała tego samego. Był środek nocy, a ona budziła się z krzykiem ze świadomością, że stało się coś złego. Filia z drżeniem rąk wymacała lampkę i zapaliła światło. Głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie, gdy rozglądała się po znajomym pokoju, będącym w końcu jej sypialnią. W pomieszczeniu obok czuła delikatną aurę smoczego jaja. Ten fakt sprawił, że się trochę uspokoiła. Jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nic jej nie grozi.

Lecz w tym momencie w jej głowie pojawiło się niewinne pytanie.

Jak doszła do sypialni?

Smoczyca wytężała otępiały przez dziwną pustkę umysł, lecz jedyne, co pojawiało się w jej pamięci, była czynność zamykania sklepu.

Co robiła przez cały wieczór?

Dopiero wtedy poczuła, że jej ręce są dziwnie lepkie.

Podniosła dłonie i w jednej chwili zrobiła się blada jak kreda.

Krew. Wszędzie była krew.

Która nie należała do niej.


	2. W pogoni za prawdą

Rozdział 2

_W pogoni za prawdą_

Od razu rozpoznała długie kosmyki o barwie złocistego blondu wynurzające się spod jasnej peleryny otulającej średniego wzrostu kobiecą sylwetkę. Nie widziały się od ponad roku, ale Lina w przeciwieństwie do swojego samozwańczego obrońcy nie miała słabej pamięci i bez problemu potrafiła rozpoznać swoich przyjaciół nawet po dłuższej rozłące.

Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom nie z tego powodu, że widziała przed sobą byłą smoczą kapłankę. Szok wywołał u niej fakt, że Ryuzoku stała przed nią, trzymając na rękach zakrwawionego, martwego chłopca. Tego samego, którego ciało czarodziejka ujrzała kilka godzin wcześniej.

Smoczyca wydawała się ich w ogóle nie zauważać. Minęła obojętnie mistrzynię czarnej magii i chimerę wciąż kumulujących w dłoniach energię w każdej chwili gotową przekształcić się w potężne zaklęcie ofensywne, kierując się w stronę tunelu prowadzącego do Serwill. Dopiero wtedy Lina zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że Filia była… przeźroczysta.

Nieobecne spojrzenie, specyficzna aura otaczająca nie do końca materialną postać, brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji na bodźce. To musiało być…

- Echo magiczne? – spytała cicho Lina, cofając wcześniej przygotowane zaklęcie. Po raz pierwszy widziała coś takiego. Czytała, że w wyjątkowych sytuacjach zdarzało się, że pozostałość mocy wydzielona przy rzucaniu niezwykle skomplikowanych zaklęć przyjmowała cielesną postać, a w tym przypadku klona odtwarzającego wydarzenie mające miejsce jakiś czas temu.

- Najwidoczniej. – przytaknął Zelgadis.

- Ale to przecież niemożliwe, aby za tym wszystkim stała Filia!

- Na podstawie tego, co tutaj widzimy, nie możemy odrzucać takiej możliwości. – wtrącił poważnie mag, zakładając ręce na piersiach. – Zwróć uwagę na te runy. Jest to specjalny rodzaj symboli zasilany mocą Smoków.

- Czyli Smok jest potrzebny do zasilenia runów, ale przecież ktoś inny mógł rozrysować symbole. Nie wierzę, aby Filia zrobiła coś takiego. – oznajmiła stanowczo Lina.

- Istnieje również taka możliwość. – zgodził się mag. – Ale echo magiczne mówi samo za siebie. Filia była tutaj. A więc w pewnym stopniu jest w to zamieszana.

Czarodziejka wbiła w niego ostre spojrzenie. Filia, zwariowana Ryuzoku o gorącym temperamencie i wrażliwym sercu, nie zniosłaby czegoś takiego. Być zamieszaną w doprowadzenie niewinnego dziecka do takiego stanu… Lina była przekonana, że Smoczyca nigdy w życiu by sobie czegoś takiego nie wybaczyła. Rudowłosa zacisnęła pięści.

- Ktoś nią steruje. Jest to osoba, która wyryła siatkę runów i która potrzebowała mocy Ryuzoku do jej aktywacji. I ten ktoś pożałuje, że stanął na mojej drodze. – powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Gorzej jeżeli Filia po prostu oszalała. Nie wiesz, co się z nią działo przez ostatni rok. – zauważyła chimera.

- Przestań. – warknęła mistrzyni czarnej magii.

- Są sytuacje, w których musisz rozważać różne scenariusze, nawet te najczarniejsze. – kontynuował chłodno mężczyzna. – Co zrobisz w momencie, gdy spotkasz właściwą Filię, nie echo magiczne, robiącą…

- Są sytuacje, w których po prostu powinieneś się zamknąć! – krzyknęła czarodziejka, nie przejmując się, czy ten wybuch nie wyda ich obecności. W jej oczach tliły się płomienie gniewu.

Wiedziała, że w słowach maga mogła kryć się prawda. Nie widziała Filii od roku i na podstawie tego, co dotychczas zobaczyli, nie mogli odrzucać możliwości, że to Smoczyca stała za całą tą sytuacją. Z drugiej strony niesamowicie ją zirytowało, w jaki sposób mistrz szamanizmu przedstawiał swoją hipotezę. Dobrze znała wojownika i była świadoma, że mężczyzna rzadko zwracał uwagę na uczucia swoich słuchaczy, wygłaszając kolejne celne teorie niepozbawione bezwzględnej, chłodnej logiki. W cichości ducha liczyła się z wersją chimery, ale nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na wypowiadanie tego ma głos.

Nastało nieprzyjemne milczenie. Para przyjaciół gromiła się spojrzeniem, aż w końcu Zelgadis ciężko westchnął.

- Jak uważasz. Ale zanim pójdziemy dalej, chcę ustalić jedną rzecz. Jeżeli na końcu tego korytarza znajdziemy człowieka o imieniu Lucihass, musisz mi obiecać, że zostawisz go mnie. – W jego oczach pojawił się groźny błysk.

Lina przez chwilę analizowała wypowiedź swojego rozmówcy.

- Kim jest ten Lucihass?

- Były współpracownik Rezo. Specjalizował się w tworzeniu chimer. – wyjaśnił krótko. Dziewczyna w zasadzie nie potrzebowała więcej informacji, aby ogólnie zrozumieć motywy postępowania wojownika. Niewątpliwie Zelgadis wciąż się nie poddał w poszukiwaniu sposobu na odzyskanie dawnej postaci i łączył z ów człowiekiem spore nadzieje.

- Skąd wiesz, że on tu jest?

- Wcale nie mam pewności, że jest właśnie tutaj. Lucihass nigdy nie zajmował się runami, ale podążam jego tropem od miesięcy. Niecały rok temu zostałem zatrudniony do rozwikłania zagadki kradzieży starej księgi z biblioteki w Atlas. Udało mi się ją odzyskać, jednak pozbawioną kilku stron. Ponieważ pełne wynagrodzenie miałem dostać po złapaniu sprawcy, postanowiłem się temu bliżej przyjrzeć. I okazało się, że w wielu miastach sytuacja się powtarzała. Kradziono ważną księgę. A gdy przeprowadzałem śledztwo na własną rękę, udawało mi się odnaleźć zgubę z wydartymi stronicami. Aż wreszcie trafiłem do Wienhass, gdzie znalazłem podobny korytarz ozdobiony runami jak zapewne ty znalazłaś w Serwill.

- Czyli ciebie tutaj doprowadziła seria kradzieży… – zamyśliła się Lina. – Ale skąd wiesz, że właśnie ten Lucihass za tym stoi?

Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął mały przedmiot – złoty łańcuszek z emblematem słońca wykonanym na drogocennym kamieniu szlachetnym.

Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego pytająco, marszcząc brwi.

- Raz byłem bardzo bliski złapania przestępcy. Niestety, udało mu się uciec, ale wtedy zapomniał o tym. – Mag wskazał na trzymaną w ręce biżuterię. – To od zawsze należało do Lucihassa. I wtedy wszystko nabrało dla mnie sensu. Wyrwane stronice musiały dotyczyć tworzenia chimer. Tematyka ta niewątpliwie była domeną właśnie Lucihassa.

- Wypowiadasz się o nim, jakbyś go dobrze znał. – zauważyła czarodziejka.

Mag tylko parsknął w odpowiedzi.

- Wydawało mi się, że go znam. – Jego spojrzenie stało się na chwile lodowate.

Lina uważnie przyjrzała się twarzy lawendowowłosego, na której ponownie zagościło poczucie zdrady i nienawiść, coś co dominowało u niego na początku ich znajomości a z czasem zaczynało zdarzać się coraz rzadziej.

Tym razem to ona westchnęła.

- Jak to się wszystko skończy, wracasz ze mną do Serwell. – oznajmiła.

Zelgadis spojrzał na nią oniemiały.

- Słucham? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

- A co do tego Lucihassa, to czy nie byłby on przypadkiem w stanie przejąć kontroli nad pewnym złotym smokiem? Może jak go widziałeś ostatnim razem nie parał się runami. Ale może uległo to zmianie? – Czerwonooka kontynuowała, jakby nie usłyszała wojownika.

Mistrz szamanizmu mierzył ją podejrzanym wzrokiem, lecz postanowił zignorować wcześniejszą wypowiedź czarodziejki.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Lucihass może i byłby w stanie opanować te runy, ale nie miałby na tyle mocy, aby przejąć nad kimkolwiek kontrolę.

- A gdyby zawarł pakt z Mazoku?

Mag milczał chwilę, zanim się odezwał.

- Teoretycznie byłoby to możliwe. – odpowiedział powoli.

Lina uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie.

- Właśnie to chciałam usłyszeć. Idziemy dalej? – spytała, zbierając się do dalszej drogi.

Mężczyzna jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Lina, przypominam ci tylko, że jeżeli znajdziemy tam Lucihassa, masz nie wchodzić mi w drogę. – Jego słowa zawierały w sobie groźbę skrywaną pod powierzchnią ostrzeżenia.

Czarodziejka nie odpowiedziała. W tym momencie nie mogła obiecać Zelgadisowi niczego. Sama nie wiedziała, co zrobi, gdy stanie twarzą w twarz z kimś, kto mordował niewinne dzieci i najprawdopodobniej wykorzystywał jej przyjaciółkę.

* * *

Amelia ostatkiem sił powstrzymywała się przed zaśnięciem, siedząc przy łóżku małego Wena Jesbensona. Dochodził już wieczór, a księżniczka po nieprzespanej nocy i co godzinnym rzucaniu czaru oczyszczenia padała z wyczerpania. Musiała jednak wziąć się w garść. Panna Sylphiel mogła się pojawić lada chwila. Bez względu na wszystko postanowiła dotrwać do tego momentu. Nie pozwoli na śmierć tego niewinnego dziecka.

Jak na złość, jej organizm domagał się jednak wypoczynku. Powieki robiły się coraz cięższe. Coraz trudniej też udawało jej się skoncentrować. Zaczynała mieć wątpliwości, czy zdoła raz jeszcze poprawnie rzucić uzdrowicielskie zaklęcie. Atak, któremu towarzyszyło pojawienie się tajemniczych symboli, póki co się nie powtórzył. Ale brunetka dobrze wiedziała, że chłopiec nie przeżyłby tego po raz drugi. Już teraz mała klatka piersiowa z trudem unosiła się i opadała. Adeptka białej magii modliła się w duchu do Ceiphieda, aby dziecku starczyło sił do przybycia właściwej uzdrowicielki.

Jak tylko o tym pomyślała, w pokoju rozległ się kolejny chłopięcy krzyk. W powietrzu raz jeszcze zalśniły tajemnicze znaki. W tle dało się usłyszeć cichy szloch pani Jesbenson.

Roztrzęsiona dziewczyna opadła na kolana. Ponownie złożyła dłonie i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Natychmiast pojawiło się delikatne światło.

Które po kilku sekundach zniknęło.

Wrzask bólu przybrał na sile, a po policzkach młodej monarchini zaczęły spływać strużki łez. Nie może zrobić już nic więcej. Jest za słaba, aby uratować nawet to jedno powierzone jej życie.

Jak za mgłą usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroki dwóch osób. Tuż przed oczami śmignęły jej długie ciemne włosy.

- Święte leczące dłonie. – Do jej uszu dobiegł pełen współczucia, lecz jednocześnie klarowny i stanowczy, kobiecy głos.

- Oddechu Matki Ziemi. Do was modlę się.

Czy coś sobie wyobrażała? Czy tak bardzo chciała ujrzeć pannę Sylphiel, że jej umysł podsuwał jej tę piękną iluzję?

- Ocalcie osobę, która spoczywa przede mną.

Nie, to nie była ułuda. Jako adeptka białej magii nie mogła nie rozpoznać tak potężnej uzdrowicielskiej mocy.

- Swoją bezkresną łaską!

Z jej oczu poleciały kolejne strużki łez. Tym razem pełne ulgi. Udało się. Chłopiec nie umrze na jej oczach.

- Resurrection! – Całe pomieszczenie zostało skąpane w blasku jasnozielonego światła.

- Amelio, wszystko w porządku? – odezwał się tuż nad nią męski głos.

- Pan Gourry? Wen nie umrze, prawda? – spytała słabym głosem.

- Nie Amelio, świetnie się spisałaś. Sylphiel nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. – zapewnił ją szermierz, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło.

To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, aby jej spięte ciało rozluźniło się.

Panna Sylphiel nie pozwoli mu umrzeć…

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i straciła przytomność.

* * *

Sylphiel uważnie obserwowała powolny oddech chłopca, szukając jakiejkolwiek nieregularności. Brzdąc wyglądał o wiele lepiej z zaróżowionymi policzkami, pozbawiony niepokojącej bladości na całym ciele. Jednak pomimo tej poprawy, dziecko wciąż nie było zdrowe. Resurrection przywróciło maluchowi siły, tamując liczne krwotoki wewnętrzne, jednak nie mogło wyleczyć tej tajemniczej choroby, z jaką zmagał się kilkulatek.

- Dzięki Ceiphiedowi, że panienka zdołała przybyć w ostatnim momencie. – powiedziała z wdzięcznością pani Jesbenson, siedząca na krześle po przeciwnej stronie łóżka małego pacjenta. – Uratowała panienka życie mojego dziecka, nigdy się panience nie odwdzięczę.

Ciemnowłosa zwróciła swoje zielone oczy na zatroskaną kobietę.

- Naprawdę nie ma za co. – Uzdrowicielka pokręciła głową. – Zwłaszcza, że ta choroba wciąż w nim tkwi. Dopóki nie ustalę, co to naprawdę za schorzenie, nie będę w stanie go w pełni wyleczyć.

- Ale wciąż żyje. – W oczach kobiety pojawiły się łzy. – A ja już byłam pewna, że utraciłam moje jedyne dziecko. To panience Amelii i panience zawdzięczam nadzieję, że nie stracę mojego jedynego dziecka.

Sylphiel tylko uśmiechnęła się słabo w odpowiedzi. Nie mogła pocieszyć tej biednej rodzicielki i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po chwili rozległo się pukanie, które oszczędziło jej kłopotu odpowiedzi, i do pokoju wszedł Gourry.

- Sylphiel, możesz na chwilę przyjść? – spytał cicho.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i zwróciła się do pani Jesbenson.

- Będę w pokoju obok. Jak tylko nastąpi atak, proszę natychmiast mnie zawołać.

Matka chorego chłopca tylko pokiwała głową, zwracając wzrok z powrotem na swoją latorośl.

Zielonooka wstała i ruszyła za blondynem do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, w którym czekał na nią Sanco Sierken, dowódca sił policyjnych.

- Proszę siadać. – Gestem wskazał nowo przybyłej parze dwa wygodne krzesła przy jajowatym stole nakrytym łososiowym obrusem w haftowane beżowe kwiatki.

Sylphiel zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko starszawego mężczyzny, a Gourry usiadł tuż obok niej.

- Jak się czuje Amelia? – spytała ciemnowłosa, zanim stróż prawa Serwill zabrał głos.

- Śpi jak zabita. – odpowiedział blondyn. – Dziewczyna świetnie się spisała, ale jest wykończona.

- To prawda. – przyznała uzdrowicielka. – Zaklęcie oczyszczenia uratowało temu chłopcu życie.

- Czy wie pani, co dolega temu chłopcu? – spytał rzeczowo Sanco Sierken.

- Nie do końca. Wiem, że chłopiec został zakażony przy pomocy runów. Przy ataku, którego byłam świadkiem, pojawiły się runy. Jednak w tym wypadku jest to przykład echa magicznego. Nie jest to magiczna choroba, jakby się mogło wydawać. Chłopca nie atakuje magia, tylko choroba. Fakt ten mówi wiele o sprawcy, ale nie pomoże mi to w rozpoznaniu choroby.

Jej rozmówca zaklął siarczyście.

- Te całe runy zostały znalezione przez Linę Inverse przy drugiej ofierze.

- Przy drugiej ofierze? – spytali jednocześnie Gourry i Sylphiel.

- Nic nie słyszałem o drugiej ofierze. Kiedy to się stało? – dopytał szybko blondyn.

- Dokładnie dzisiaj rano.

- Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedzieliście o drugim dziecku? – dodała z pretensją zaalarmowana Sylphiel.

- Bo zostało znalezione martwe. – odparł ponuro dowódca sił policyjnych.

Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Martwe? – Jej głos stał się bardzo słaby.

Szermierz nic nie powiedział, lecz jego zwykle pogodne oblicze przybrało niezwykle poważny wyraz.

- Muszę zobaczyć to dziecko. – oznajmiła pobladła Sylphiel.

Gourry spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Muszę je zobaczyć. – powtórzyła stanowczo. – A gdzie tak w ogóle jest panna Lina? – spytała, chcąc odwrócić uwagę blondyna. Było jej niesamowicie miło, że szermierz się o nią martwił, lecz nie mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Panna Lina zawsze była silna, za co uzdrowicielka zawsze ją podziwiała. Panna Amelia wyczerpała całą swoją energię, aby pomóc temu dziecku. Teraz nadeszła jej kolej.

- Jeszcze nie wróciła. – Sanco Sierken przerwał jej rozmyślania. – Około południa złapała jakiś trop i od tego czasu nikt jej nie widział.

- Jeszcze nie wróciła? – W głosie uzdrowicielki pojawił się niepokój.

- Też jesteśmy tym zaniepokojeni. – przyznał mężczyzna.

- A może coś jej się stało…

- W tym temacie o nic się nie martw. W końcu to jest Lina. Zawsze przyciąga do siebie kłopoty, ale da sobie z nimi radę. – powiedział Gourry z taką pewnością, że z serca zielonookiej natychmiast zniknął lęk o przyjaciółkę.

- Tak, masz rację. – Uśmiechnęła się do blondyna. – To w końcu panna Lina.

- Właśnie. – Blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Gourry wciąż był samozwańczym opiekunem Liny Inverse. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały. Jednak zaufanie i więź między ludźmi były rzeczą dynamiczną. A ta grupa przyjaciół przez lata znajomości nauczyła się wierzyć w siebie nawzajem, potrafiąc umiejętnie ocenić swoją moc i umiejętności. Blondyn wciąż chronił mistrzynię czarnej magii, jednocześnie doskonale wiedząc, że rudowłosa dziewczyna potrafi o siebie zadbać.

Sanco Sierken z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, na czym polegał fenomen grupy nazywanej przez niektórych Slayersami.

- Panie Sierken, gdzie znajduje się to… dziecko? – Przez usta Sylphiel nie mogło przejść słowo „ciało". – Nie mogę się za bardzo oddalać od pokoju Wena na wypadek kolejnego ataku.

- Pomyśleliśmy o tym i przenieśliśmy chłopca do pokoju obok. – odparł ponuro dowódca sił policyjnych. – Na pewno jest pani gotowa? To jest raczej wstrząsający widok.

- Jestem gotowa. – powiedziała stanowczo Sylphiel, podnosząc się z miejsca, chociaż wydawała się być bledsza niż chwilę wcześniej.

- Idę z tobą. – oznajmił Gourry.

Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Jak zawsze spojrzenie tych pogodnych niebieskich oczu dodawało jej sił.

- Zatem chodźmy. – zarządził stróż prawa Serwill, również wstając.

Jak obiecał Sanco Sierken, pokój, gdzie była przeprowadzana autopsja, nie znajdywał się daleko. Wystarczyło przejść na koniec korytarza i nacisnąć mosiężną klamkę, aby ujrzeć całkowicie pusty pokój, jeżeli nie liczyć szerokiego regału z przeróżnymi narzędziami i jednego łóżka, na którym spoczywało małe ciało wystające spod szarego koca.

Sylphiel poczuła jak po całym jej ciele rozchodzi się nieprzyjemna fala dreszczy.

- Jest pani gotowa? – spytał dowódca sił policyjnych Serwill.

Uzdrowicielka tylko kiwnęła głową.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i odsłonił kawał ciężkiego materiału.

Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, nim ciemnowłosa poczuła, że robi jej się słabo.

- Sylphiel! – zawołał Gourry, łapiąc dziewczynę w ostatniej chwili.

Specjalistka od białej magii chwyciła się jego ramienia i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Nie wolno jej było tutaj tracić przytomności. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy i wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów.

- Dziękuję. Już jest mi lepiej. – powiedziała, otwierając po chwili oczy.

- Jesteś pewna? – spytał nieufnie blondyn.

- Tak.

Ciało dziecka było dosłownie popękane. Liczne rany były tak głębokie, że bez problemu można było zobaczyć porozdzierane organy wewnętrzne. Szybko zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że obrażenia zewnętrzne zostały wykonane mieczem. Chociaż zwłoki zostały przemyte, młoda kobieta mogła rozpoznać ślady krwi obecne na powierzchni całego brzucha. Twarz paradoksalnie nie skrywała ani jednej, nawet najmniejszej szramy. W tym momencie pojawiało się jedno, zasadnicze pytanie. Skoro morderca tak poturbował tors ofiary, to czemu oszczędził twarz? Dlaczego jedno dziecko zarażono nieznaną chorobą a drugie zamordowano? Czym kierował się ktokolwiek to robił?

Z drugiej strony pierwszy chłopiec umarłby, gdyby nie interwencja białej magii, a kilkulatek przed jej oczami miał popękane organy wewnętrzne.

Czym się tak naprawdę różniła da nieszczęsna dwójka?

Po chwili w jej głowie pojawiła się straszliwa myśl.

Wytrwałością. Dwóch chłopców różniło się tylko i wyłącznie wytrzymałością. Gdy przybyła w ostatniej chwili, aby rzucić Resurrection, zaklęcie wyleczyło całe mnóstwo krwotoków wewnętrznych. A to oznaczało…

Że drugi chłopiec również został zarażony tą chorobą. Był jednak za mało odporny, aby doczekać się pomocy. Zmarł, zanim rozpoczął się prawdziwy koszmar.

Ale czemu sprawca użył miecza?

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego faktu, przeszedł ją kolejny, zimny i nieprzyjemny, dreszcz. Cieszyła się, ze Gourry wciąż ją podtrzymywał, gdyż jej nogi powoli odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa.

- Panno Nels Rahda, czy czegoś się pani dowiedziała? – spytał nerwowo Sanco Sierken.

- To dziecko również zostało zarażone. – powiedziała cicho. – Po prostu miało mniej siły niż Wen.

Dowódca sił policyjnych Serwell milczał przez chwilę.

- Jest pani pewna? Ale jeśli ma pani rację, to czemu sprawca zadał dziecku ciosy nożem?

- Chciał zobaczyć, jak organy wyglądają po zaatakowaniu tą chorobą. – wyszeptała.

- Że co? – spytał oniemiały Gourry.

- Te rany zostały zadane po śmierci. Pomimo krwi, mógłby zaobserwować, jak choroba działa na wnętrzności chorego. Nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia. – odparła słabo.

- Jakim trzeba być potworem, aby posunąć się do czegoś takiego. – skomentował z niedowierzaniem Gourry.

- Czyli ten psychopata zaraża dzieci wirusem i sprawdza, jak on na nie działa? – odezwał się Sanco Sierken.

Sylphiel jedynie pokiwała głową.

- Chorobą, która rozsadza organy od wewnątrz.

Uzdrowicielka ponownie przytaknęła.

Starszawy mężczyzna przeczesał nerwowo swoją przyprószoną siwizną gęstą czuprynę.

- To ciekawe, ale kiedyś słyszałem coś o takiej chorobie, chociaż jestem tylko policjantem.

Ciemnowłosa spojrzała na niego, bezgłośnie zachęcając, aby kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.

- Kilka kobiet w Serwell umarło kiedyś na śmiertelną chorobę, przenoszącą się z matki na dziecko. Jej cechą charakterystyczną było właśnie pękanie organów od środka. Swego czasu była to głośna historia.

- Zna pan może dokładniejsze szczegóły tej choroby? Może to nie jest zbieg okoliczności? – dopytywała Sylphiel.

- Znam tylko, co się ogólnie mówiło. Znam jednak osobę, która musiała obserwować śmierć własnej matki, więc niestety doskonale pamięta wszystkie objawy tej choroby.

- Może mi pan powiedzieć, kim jest ta osoba? Powinnam z nią porozmawiać.

- To Marisa Kley'sen, matka jednego z porwanych dzieci.

* * *

Filia nie mogła się przestać trząść. Tego dnia nie otworzyła sklepu. Cały dzień spędziła w łazience na przemian myjąc się i piorąc rzeczy, na których poprzedniego dnia znalazła krew. Bez względu na to, ile wlała na siebie wody, jakich środków czystości nie użyła, wciąż czuła się brudna, skalana. Jej delikatna skóra szybko stała się czerwona i szorstka od nadmiernego mycia. Jej sukienka przestała się nadawać do chodzenia po piątym praniu, gdy na zbyt długo zostawiła wybielacz na tkaninie. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak we wzięciu kolejnej kąpieli i zrobienia następnego prania.

Najgorsze miało jednak dopiero nadejść. Gdy słońce zniknęło za horyzontem i do jej mieszkania wdarła się ciemność, usłyszała cichy jęk. Najpierw skuliła się na podłodze w łazience i zatkała uszy. Nic nie słyszała. Tam nic nie było…

Jęk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Aż w pewnym momencie zaczęła rozróżniać poszczególne słowa.

_Kapłanka nigdy nie przestaje być kapłanką. Rozłóż skrzydła złoty smoku! _

Ten głos wydał jej się dobry. Ciepły. Znajomy. Otworzyła oczy, aby zobaczyć, kto ją woła, ale okazało się, że jej mieszkanie już gdzieś zniknęło, ustępując miejsca szerokiemu polu na tle krwisto czerwonego nieba. Zaskoczona Ryuzoku wstała i zaczęła stawiać powolne, ostrożne kroki naprzód. Ponownie usłyszała jakieś stęknięcie i podniosła głowę. Wydała z siebie cichy szloch, gdy ujrzała górę martwych złotych smoków.

- Nie, proszę, nie. – błagała niemal bezgłośnie. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na swoje dłonie, które ponownie były umoczone we krwi.

- NIE! – krzyknęła przeraźliwie.

Po chwili gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, raptownie siadając. Z lękiem spoglądnęła na swoje ręce. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Tym razem były nieskazitelnie czyste i podrażnione po całodniowym myciu. Coś jej jednak nie pasowało. Ostatnio była w łazience, a teraz leżała w swojej… sypialni. Znowu czegoś nie pamiętała?

Smoczyca wydała z siebie kolejny szloch. Po jej policzkach spływały dwie strużki łez. Co się z nią działo?

- Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. – rozległ się nagle męski głos, który znała aż za dobrze. I nigdy nie przypuszczała, że dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, że się ucieszy, że go usłyszy.

- Xelloss? – spytała zachrypnięta od płaczu Smoczyca. – Co tu robisz? – Zwykle stanowiło to pierwsze pytanie, jakie mu zadawała. Zawsze jednak wypowiadała je pełnym poirytowania tonem. Tym razem był wręcz przeciwnie.

- Co się stało? – odpowiedział pytaniem. Była zbyt przerażona i roztrzęsiona, aby się zastanawiać, czemu Mazoku nie zachowywał się jak zawsze. Jej oczy powoli zaczęły się przyzwyczajać do ciemności. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła jego sylwetkę usadowioną na kanapie. I dwie ametystowe tęczówki wynurzające się z szeroko otworzonych oczu.


End file.
